Dare-Jabi
Dare-Jabi is the 5th episodes of Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show. It was about The daredevil named "K Nori" trying to be famous, but Jabi and the gang is being suspicous to him, and find out what he's up to. Characters: *Jabi *Issac *Princess ApplePeach *Prince Jon *Link *Mario *Luigi *T.Willaim *Goi-Goi *K Nori (Main Antagonist) *Dr. Killa (Main Antagonist, Mostly Secondary) *Tony *Kirby (Silent Cameo) Story: The episode begins with Issac and Jabi walking from a the store far away, when a mysterious biker drove in the city with a Giant Water Balloon throwing at them, which kinda upset them. Issac asked who is he, the biker is revealed to be K Nori and the duo take him back to the city, where K stops a bandit from stealing a little girl's wallet, while the bandit don't care and not knowing who he is. When ApplePeach, Jon, Link, and Luigi saw what K did, they all start to treat him like a hero, K don't need to be thanked and drives off. K goes around in his K-Mobile going through many disasters while Issac and Jabi watched him going through with style. When Jabi got a message from her cellphone, It was T.Willaim who tells them that K is going to being the best hero(actually 3rd-to-best hero as he is). T.Willaim is upset at first, but he also telling that they need to go into his house to hear the news. When Issac, Link, Jabi, ApplePeach, Jon, and Rina rush into T.Willaim's home, it turns out that he and Goi-Goi watching K on TV. While watching the show, Willaim said that he get suspicous at him after K accidently slipped something out of his pocket on camera, while it look like a wallet with a red "Dr. K" on it, leaving him to tell the heroes to spy on him if their suspicions are true. So when the heroes went to spy on him at the Echo Mountain, they saw K kicking Tony down the road and rescuing him from a run away truck, as he's trying to cause a distasters, but not go completely rough on Tony, making Dr. Killa impressed of his dare-devil skills. Jabi then breaks the fourth wall by, pausing the scene and rewinding to let viewer see what happened, and then resume the episode. Realzing K Nori is nothing but a fraud and he's working with Dr. Killa, Jabi decide to dress up her "Dare-Devil" Costume she buyed at the Costume Shop, and hires The Mario Bros. to help her find him and expose his secret in front of Yonictain City. Later, the city gets attacked by the giant Robot that grabs K who cries for help. When Jabi, Mario, and Luigi show up, K panicly asks them to help him but the gang thought he'll do it by himself because he's the daredevil, causing K to admit his secret in the front of the whole crowd. When Dr. Killa(Who is actually controlling the robot.) heared this, he turn off the robot and get out, yelling that K promised to not to tell anybody this. K don't care that he DID don't telling anybody his secret, Luigi, surpised, saiding that why is he telling him his secret, he didn't tell anybody about it. When Jabi tells K to leave Yonictain City, K does so, but deciced not to, because that he didn't done what he was doing. K Nori then turns the table, throwing crash bombs into Jabi, Mario, and Luigi, Dr. Killa is just watching him. Mario luckly grabs a fire flower, turning him into Fire Mario, while Luigi grabs a hammer suit, turning him into Hammer Luigi. While Mario firing fireballs and Luigi throwing Hammers at K, Jabi try to get into the police station, but Dr. Killa tripped her. Jabi then comment to him that "It was the first genius thing you do all day, or at least all through this episode that is.". K rides into his K-Moblie to think of a Plan B, throwing hammers at the Mario Bros. Jabi then realize that she's running out of time, so she grabs a Starlight bow and arrow, and shot K's Vechine with the arrow, causing him to fall. Dr. Killa then retreat, saying that this is boring that he can't do anything much in this episode, K then got arrested for lying and causes disasters around Yonictain City. Jabi and the gang then laughed after Jabi saiding a bad pun: "Hey that whole thing just must not be a K' Idea!" Triva: *Jabi's "Dare-Devil" Costume is based on Marvel's SpiderMan, the only difference that the crest said "J" instead of a Spider symbol. *This is the first episode where Dr. Killa is the minor villain in it, depsite the fact he was probably a reason why K' Nori is tricking Isaac and Jabi. Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Episodes Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Season 1 Category:Episodes